


Snooping

by daddysin



Category: jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: AKA I HATE MYSELF AND ANTI HAS A KINK FOR CALLING YOU PUPPY/MUTT/DOG, AYYE COME THROUGH ANTI, Anti doesn't like god so, Basically I still picture Anti how I pictured him in his last fic like .. that's Anti fight me, Demon!Anti, F/M, Facials, HOOOOOO B o y, Hair Pulling, He's says cunt a lot again bc same, I'm all about the Demon!Anti mkay, Mentions Of Abuse ?? sort of I mean not really but still, Mentions Of S&M, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Swearing, antisepticeye, dis one gonna have a chapter 2 we all know I'm a slut for Anti let's be real, mentions of BDSM, mentions of porn, ok ok ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddysin/pseuds/daddysin
Summary: You should've just minded your own business.Alt known as: Mind your own fucking business or Anti is gonna mouth fuck you. You suck Anti's dick.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> idk y I am the way that I am. I'm a slut for Anti,, that's the only reason this exists.

Jack had been your neighbour, for perhaps approximately around a year. You’d never had trouble with him, you’d met when he’d first moved in, you said your hello’s – your basic small talk. You had most of your conversations at the mailbox, he’d leave his apartment at almost the same time, sometimes a minute or so earlier. You’d stand there and chat about the weather conditions and Jack would apologise for all the racket he makes.

You laugh it off and say you barely heard a thing when you had a pair of noise cancellation earphones with his name written on some masking tape stuck to the side. Of course, you never mention that and simply keep up pleasantries.

Things started to go twisted though, you hadn’t seen Jack in three months, not even to collect his mail, you would leave it on his doorstep and the next morning it would be missing – so you knew for sure he was still living in the apartment – or someone was stealing his mail. Whichever helped you sleep better at night.

You became concerned when there wasn’t a lot of noise and even worse when just yesterday morning whilst collecting your morning mail a – woman of the night, was leaving his apartment with markings you wouldn’t believe she’d even dream of agreeing to, you tried to stop her but she simply smiled and left.

You decided to inspect, so today when you went down to get your mail this time you opened Jack’s as well, carefully with a letter opener, trying to make it look as unblemished as you could possibly get. Power bills, water bill, rent due – you began laughing. A sex ad? He had – a subscription to some sex magazine and they were sending him letters on new content? – The magazine he seemed to have been subscribed to – god the name made you uneasy. Something to do with, pet play? BDSM? S&M? You couldn’t imagine Jack being like that at all he was so, sugary and thoughtful.

You seal the letter shut with a glue stick you’d had in your pocket, with a deep breath you began making your way upstairs, doing you best to not give away that you knew exactly what kind of porn he was into. When you reach the hall, you’re prepared to knock delicately leave the mail gracefully stacked and go back to your apartment but, his door, it's slightly ajar and – god! You just need to know if he’s even still thriving!

So, you push the door open with one hand, calling out and saying that you must come to bring his mail, once you reach the kitchen, there he is – lime hair and all. He’s hunched over the sink, spitting some blood into it, in nothing but those blue shorts with the little pink flamingos. Immediately you’re in action mode, dropping the letters and running to his aid. He was dying, oh shit!

“Jack?!”

At this point you don’t know what to do, do you call an ambulance? But you don’t have your cell on you, you don’t know where’s Jacks is and for god’s sake! you don’t even know if he owns a home phone!

He moans, spluttering some more blood he then stands up straight. As though he hasn’t been hocking blood into the sink for fuck knows how long. That’s when you see it, a profound cut running from one side to the other of his gullet, you stagger backwards, bumping his coffee mug off the island. Is he some type of fucking ghost? A zombie?

His head turns in a rather feral way, as though this his first time using his body and hasn’t yet gained control.  _“Uh, tut tut tut, it’s the fucking mutt who reads my mail”_  his voice is so dim, so coarse. You continue to walk back toward the front door.

“I was just dropping off your mail Jack, I’m sorry if I interrupted something”

“That’s not my name, Puppy” He barks at you, and even though it’s just you two you swear on your life you hear something, someone else talking. Jack stops, picks up the letters and sifts through them, he twitches his head a lot, cracking it as well and it’s making you more uneasy by the minute.

_“Someone wanted to see what dirty secrets we hide, But you’re not clean, you’re a mutt”_

We? So, you were right there was someone else here? Ok, now your panic has reached terrifying new heights. But you don’t even have time to really dwell on that, no you’re too busy trying to work out what the fuck is going on and more importantly what the fuck is wrong with Jack. He’s speaking to you like shit and he looks it too.

“Listen, Jack- “

“That’s NOT my name you dumb fucking bitch, do you not listen? You humans, hear whatever you want but it’s never the important shit. That’s not my name. How many times must we go through this?! – I am, ohhh I – “He takes a deep breath, he prepares a large bow, with a foolish laugh to follow,  _“Am Anti”_

Anti. An – Ti. Hm. That’s when you bolt for the exit, all reason has sailed out the window, you’re more concerned in existing, the door slams before you even reach the hall and Anti seems to materialize in front of you, but even though he’s in front stalking you down with an influential strut you feel as though he’s behind you as well murmuring things.

_“You want to leave puppy? EARN IT.”_

Earn it? You don’t even want to think of the shit he might be referring to. Anti-doesn’t really give you a chance, he grips your upper arm – when did he move? And the murmurs start again.  **KILL HER. FUCK HER, TAKE HER BODY – SHE’S WEAK, FRAGILE JUST LIKE HIM.**

When you turn, no one is there and Anti was still in the place before, once in front and now to the back of you. He presses himself against your backbone your blood runs cold and you begin to perspire.  _“The voices, sometimes they get so loud. I THINK, we should silence them”_  Another giggle, well more of a snicker this time, his claws are burrowing into your sides as he inhales the aroma of your locks.

 _“I think – Anti wants to play. You want to play don’t you, MUTT.”_  He runs a hand through your hair, the other goes to your cheek, and just as he moves his hand even an inch towards you mouth – your teeth are sinking into the skin and even though the coppery taste of blood makes you gag you continue your hold.

 _“CUNT”_  the way he shrieks it sends something through you, it forces you to let go – it’s then you notice his blood isn’t red, at least not anymore, it’s - it’s fucking black.

You’re so busy at staring at this black tangy substance dripping off your lips, now on your fingers, that Anti gets the upper hand forcing you to your knees.  _“You know”_  He begins, hands going to the shorts waistband,  _“I – I’m not the only one who want’s this. Jack – Jack wanted you too, in less carnal and feral ways than I but, mhmm, he dreamed of you – I got to see those dreams, LIVE THEM. He wouldn’t let me come out, CUNT, thought I was going to hurt YOU, but the only person doing the fighting is you, some lowlife meat bag”_

Jack, Jack had feelings for you? You’d always thought he was rather cute in a dorkish way, but you’d always believed being good friends was better than being nothing at all.

_“Today, Today puppy – if you choose. You will get to live your fantasies, I will let you suck my cock and then you can waltz out of here a free little doggie. If you’re a good girl, NO TEETH”_

You really sit there and think; do you want to suck a – whatever the fuck an Anti’s is – cock just to go back to your apartment so you can feel sorry for yourself for the very fact you sucked a demon cock? You look up at Anti, he’s, not unattractive, he has some redeeming qualities. Maybe the fact he still, sort of looks like Jack helps, you can’t die him calling you puppy has made you wet but – you digress.

“Ok. Ok, but only and ONLY if you let me go”

_“I don’t lie”_

You have a feeling he does. Anti pulls himself from the ridiculous flamingo shorts, he cracks his neck twice and SHIT. You didn’t expect him to be so, so – fuck. You take a deep breath swallow your spit, and a mixture of his blood which was still lingering in your mouth, you inch forward on your knees, taking his cock in your hand, you think about this one last time if this is what you want to do.

Anti is becoming impatient by the needy bucks and growls as he fucks your hands, you decided yeah, fuck it. No one has ever told you they slept with a weird, ghost, zombie, thing?

You act as though you’re going to take him into your mouth, instead you settle for licking from tip to his balls, instead you aim for sucking on them, rather roughly – it takes everything in your not to bite them. But again, you digress. Though the sounds Anti is making are giving you some confidence in yourself, to trust that maybe you can suck him off.

It doesn’t last long the “power” you have over him, Anti gets sick of it quickly, he grabs a fist full of hair and practically orders for you to stick his cock in his mouth or he’ll snap your neck right here – you’d rather not have everyone know you died trying to give some guy head so you believe the first option is just – smarter so to speak.  You try to earn points with him, looking up and batting your eyelashes as you take his cock into your mouth, sucking on the tip, reaching to grab his hips to steady yourself.

Again, Anti is more than displeased with your actions, slapping your hands away, ordering them to be on your back and even snarling a look of repugnance down at you. Self-assurance, gone. Now you feel, feeble. And you’re unsure what it is, maybe it was his eyes? Maybe it was that weird fucking blood but, you’re becoming not quite yourself. That, Anti likes. He’s fucking your mouth with abandon, grunting and groaning, his serpent like tongue running over his lips, onyx and lime eyes rolling back and coming to sit on your face, completely dazed and out of it.

Anti likes being in control, and you settle for it too – make him happy. Anti-bucks into your mouth, spewing swears here and there, how you act as though you’re a puppy but really, you’re a mutt, a bitch in heat, a mutt that sucks the dick of someone they barely know. When Anti pulls from your mouth, a lewd string of spit and precum connecting you and his cock, he presses his thumb into your tongue to keep your mouth open, the other is wrapped around his cock.

_“Puppy is going to be fed – you SHOULDN’T be fed. After the C U N T act that you pulled, but you’re so pretty, did such a good job. Making your master cum, sucking on my balls. You deserve a reward, deserve to be showered”_

Of course, you didn’t think he meant literally. And as strings of cum flew over your face, into your mouth and even possibly your hair you thank god, it’s over, your jaw aches and – well you don’t want him to smell your arousal, you’ll deal with that one your own.

You stand hastily wiping your face with your sleeve and before Anti has even got his cock back in shorts you’re at the door pulling on the door knob.  _“Where do you think you’re going Doggie?”_

You feel it rather than see it, something around your neck, a collar? And as you peek over your shoulder Anti has the leash.

_“Word to the wise, don’t trust a demon"_


	2. 12 days of Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s back and finally finishing this, again sorry for typo’s writing this from my phone and also. In honour of the amazing TheMoreYouSew I’ve decided maybe death is a bit harsh so - I pull this shit out of my cold dead heart. Enjoy fucko’s.
> 
> Also this is completely self indulgent lmao. I don’t give a fuck

Christmas, it’s that time of year. Family, cheer, left overs for fucking months. Everyone looks forward to it, you did, until Anti moved out - or more disappeared. The bills piled up, he was no longer collecting them when you’d leave them at the doorstep, it wasn’t long till an eviction notice was sent and anything to do with him had completely stopped.

It had fallen silent. Eerily silent in your opinion. But you had bigger problems to worry about, those being the gifts.

That’s right, Anti May have disappeared in a cloud of black smoke but he left behind something for you. Everyone is familiar with the Twelve Days Of Christmas song, it haunts your fucking nightmares. That being said, most girls dream of a love like that, in your circumstance, you would have preferred without it.

Gifts are nice, until they contain dead mice, fingers, mutilated toys and sex toys that are so complicated and off putting that the only culprit for these things could only be Anti himself. And without missing a beat, you were right, so fucking right actually that you didn’t even bother being remotely surprised by the next few blood soaked gifts that showed up.

At this point you expected them, what you hadn’t expected was Anti showing up on your lounge as you exit the kitchen.

“ _Did you like my gifts?_ ”

His giggle makes your heart melt, you missed hearing it. He cracks his neck, rolls his shoulders and looks at you expectantly.

“Knew it was you. Where have you been?”

“ _Around_.” His answer is sharp and crisp. Leaving no room for further investigating. “ _Did you get me something? It’s only right for a mutt to give back to her master, you didn’t forget, did you?”_

He stretches his arms out over the back of the couch, looking like a king waiting for praise from his lowly peasants. His grin is wide full of teeth and shining in the Christmas lights. You curse, fuck you didn’t.

“I wasn’t expecting you, I didn’t think-“

“ _That’s right you DIDN’T think did you? Always about yourself, I’m a tiny human my life is so fucking hard boo-hoo”_

You glare, jaw set, “that’s not fair!”

“ _Isn’t it? Isn’t it just a little fair sweet thing_ ” he is suddenly in front of you twirling your hair around a clawed black finger. _“Life isn’t fair! Puppy, you should know that by now, we’ve had this chat when you were almost led astray”_

Ah yes, your “Dark” incident.

”Anti”

He fists your hair in his hand, pulling your head back, “ _is that was this is about? I’ve been gone for so long you - fucked that sad excuse for a demon. You want to get back at me? Don’t bother - he’s pathetic, I am the real darkness, I’m what goes bump in the night!”_

And you don’t disbelieve him for a second. You’re well aware Anti could do things that would instill fear and terror within your own mind. 

“Just - I’ll give you one from under the tree”

Bargaining. Your lowest point yet.

Anti smiles none the less, proud, puffing his chest out, _“Thankyou! See? All I ask for is recognition, I put in so much hard work, you wouldn’t want to be a disrespectful piece of fucking shit”_

He pats your head, palm flat and rather roughly too, Anti genuinely thinks he is complimenting you at this very moment, you grab the first thing you find and discard the card for the original friend or family member. 

“ _There, good girl! Now, **sit!** ”_ He hisses the words at you, pushing you down into the couch.

Anti tears open the paper, almost like a child. He grins, _“rope?”_

Anti smiles a feral grin, wrapping the heap around his fist, clenching and un-clenching to test their durability. You gulp, those were for your father and luck be it, those be thats the gift you pick up for him.

Anti snarls, eyes now cast back down toward you, who’s frame has attempted to sink further into the couch in embarrassment.

” _Open your mouth”_

You hesitate, placing your mug of hot chocolate on the settee beside you. A breeze of air as he steps forward, your face level with his crouch and powerful thighs. Fuck.

” _I said, open your mouth!”_ You do, you wanted to tease him a bit for making you wait as long as he has, he places the rope in your mouth as a makeshift gag. Not tying it, simply holding it there trying different amounts of pressure and such. 

“ _Fuck! You treat me so well! We’re not even! - and I’m fucking hard. Fuck. And I bet you’re wet”_ he giggles, long forked tongue hanging from his mouth, _“always are, dirty dirty cunt”_

You moan softly but upsettingly, Anti pulls away, rope and all. _“Don’t pout, soon. First, f I r S t, I want you to do something very special for me”_

He leaned in, closer, closing the gap between you both, he inhales your scent, eyes rolling and neck twitching as he exhales. _“I want you to touch yourself, I want -“_ he pauses licking over his lips, _“I want you to show me how much you missed me. How sorry you are, how dirty you are. Beg for my forgiveness”_

Well, fuck. Your breathing increases and your face flushed, did he _really_ say that?

“ _We can make it fun too, I can, wrap this little doozy around your throat, pull it just right so when you cum, you get sent into the afterlife and then back all over again. You want that - tell me you want that”_

Without missing a beat, you answer almost mechanically, “I want that”

Anti groans again, you’re pretty sure it’s Anti who asked you to get yourself off, but you see from where this is heading, Anti himself is the one doing his own self indulgence.

You hadn’t noticed, but Anti has begun grinding himself into your thigh, you’re unsure when he had settled down beside you, you were practically hypnotised by his words, voice and promises. Of course Anti has no shame, the grinding seemed to be too much and soon enough his hand had disappeared inside the black skinny jeans you were ever so familiar with. 

His eyes are glazed, and regardless of what is going on in front of you, Anti makes it apparent that you are **not** in charge.

_“You’re disgusting, you know that? So great to please a demon you barely know. We first meant and you had my cock down the back of your swollen and raw throat. All for your measly fucking grain of salt life”_ he laughs, and flecks of spit hit your cheek, but at this point, who the fuck cares?

” _And now, look at you. Willing for me to do anything I want, anything because, because you’re nothing. But I, I am your everything”_  

He grunts, hand working faster in his jeans and you pant and whine, you can’t even see him and it’s driving you crazy. With a deep breath and big doe eyes you glance up at him. He’s so much taller.

”Cum Anti, please, fuck.”

You know it’s a stretch asking of such a thing, but it seems he is the giving mood. He grunts, leaning over, kissing you. Kissing you. He kissed you! It may be a first but you hope it’s not your last, so of course you savour that motherfucker like the last piece of chocolate on Easter. He pulls away though mouths still somewhat connected and open, his tongue running over yours without so much as a care. You pants softly and when he teeth dig in, emitting a squeal from you as well as some blood, he grunts, hand stopping and hips jerking against your thigh.

When his teeth detach you wonder how the hell he didn’t bite the thing clean through as you cover your mouth with your hand. That’s far from Anti’s mind, he pulls his hand from the jeans, completely soaked almost. You begin to wonder if he’s really been waiting, holding off to see you. 

He holds his hand out, like a owner offering their dog a bone, and you accept without any fuss.

” _Good doggy”_ he mumbles sinking into the lounge as you lick away at his hand, _“good mutt”_


End file.
